


Anemone, How You Betray Me

by Bite_Me_Ho



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Choking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I'm a slut for hanahaki disease and sheith, M/M, Mild Blood, Pain, Pining, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bite_Me_Ho/pseuds/Bite_Me_Ho
Summary: Anemone, a flower that indicates fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken, whilst it also symbolizes anticipation.





	1. Can

_One, two- _

_'Just take a deep breath.' Worry laces his tone._

_You manage a shuddering gasp when-_

_Three, four-_

_the warmth on your back returns. That means-_

_Five, six- _

_Nononon **ono** please, **please** don't touch me please please pleaseple **aseplease** , it only makes it **worse** , stop, **stop-**_

_Seven._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**but all that tumbles from your mouth is the next wave of flowers.** _


	2. You

_He was smiling._

_You love it when he does that._

_It makes you want to smile._

 

_You hate it, too._

_Especially when he smiles at you._

 

 

_The flowers hurt._


	3. Truly

_Your trembling hand cups the bloody flower._

 

_A quick search, and you've found it; you know the weed that grows in your lungs and chokes out your life._

 

_'Anemone'._

 

_A little extra searching and you know what yours means._

_Red and pink for death and forsaken love. White for sincerity._

 

 

 

_Curling your hand into a fist, you crush the flower and wail._


	4. Love

> _Wind whips your hair._

 

_Hover bike whirring under you, you laugh, accelerating to catch up._

 

_You're smiling so wide, your face feels as it it's about to crack._

 

_The sand stings your skin, but you don't care._

 

_Your past and future fade, and all that matters is right here, right now._

_You're going to savor this moment for the rest of your life._

 

* * *

 

_By the time you catch up to Shiro, your hair is a tangled mess and your face hurts from smiling._ _Taking off your goggles and somehow managing to force words through your laugh, you wheeze, '_ _Alright. Y_ _ou won this round, but I'll get you in the next race, old timer.'_

_He chuckles a bit, replying with an, 'I don't doubt it.'_

 

 

_With your newly-found breath, you ask, 'How'd you do that dive, anyway?'_

_'You like that one huh?' he questions good-naturedly, his grin somehow managing to pull wider. 'It's all about timing," he explains. "Pull up too soon, you won't have the momentum needed to create lift. Too late, and there won't be enough lift to avoid the crash.'_

_Rolling the logistics around your mind for a moment, you look up at him, asking, 'You think I'm ready to try that?'_

_'What do **you** think?' he asks, crossing his arms and meeting your eyes. Brows furrowed, you think about the simulator disaster earlier this morning, and make your decision.         _

_With a quirked lip_ _, you reply, abiet hesitantly, 'Maybe I should be patient, and focus on the basics, first.' Refusing to meet his eyes, you can't tell what he thinks of your decision._

_'You're learning,' he murmurs in a soft voice, and your heart tugs. You cough into your fist, the annoying itch at the back of your throat returning._

 

_'So, y_ _ou grew up out here?'  he inquires, and you feel your heart plummet._

_'_ _Yep. Just me and my pop,' you answer smoothly, attemping to hide the negative effect his question had upon your mood._

_'He was a fireman, right?' Shiro ventures, his voice dropping._

_'_ _Yeah_ ,  _he was a real hero,' you force out, fighting to keep the bitter tone out of your voice. Stopping to think over what to say, you deciding upon, 'Everyone told him not to run back into that building, but, you couldn't tell him anything.' Oh God, you probably shouldn't've said that. He's going to pity you like everyone else, and-_

_'Sounds like someone I know.' The quiet tone startles you from your spiral, not having expected that response. But, you smile, finally daring meet his eyes._

_His smile is blinding, and the sun hits his face at the perfect angle to accent his cheekbones **just** right, his hair is perfectly tousled from the race, his skin is practically glowi-_

_You turn away cough into your fist, wishing this damned itch would go away._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all. Thank you so much for your support and patience these past few months; however, I can no longer update this story. Season 8 left a dark stain on my enjoyment of Voltron and Sheith, and I can no longer find it in myself to write for either. 

Thank you for understanding. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more content, I do have a Spotify playlist made for this fic:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/does_this_count%3F/playlist/1Ztumxnnt4uUHILuhJB2Tm?si=DKfBIupqRUa2V39kRSddmA


End file.
